


Scott Did Nothing Wrong

by seriousshit88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pure NaCl, Season 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousshit88/pseuds/seriousshit88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has no reason to apologize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott Did Nothing Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously.

Stiles: This wasn't your fault. I don't blame you. I'm sorry.

Scott: Okay.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is not always right. Yeah, he was right about Theo, but he's distrusted so many people they've encountered that he was bound to get it right eventually. But if it were left up to him, people like Derek and Kira would be totally out of the picture (or dead, in Derek's case). He was completely wrong about them, remember? A broken clock might be right twice a day, but it makes no sense to set your own watch by it. Therefore, Scott did nothing wrong. Like...I don't understand how people can be mad at Scott for trying to give Theo the benefit of the doubt while they gloss over the fact that Stiles killed a guy and then proceeded to cover it up. 
> 
> I love Stiles. I really do. But he was dead ass wrong for not telling the truth immediately, and he's the one who planted the seeds of mistrust between himself and Scott. Theo saw the opportunity, took it, and ran with it. They both deserve revenge against Theo for playing them like fiddles and ruining their friendship, but Stiles does not deserve a personal apology from Scott. He just doesn't.


End file.
